The Illinois Cancer Council (ICC) is dedicated to participate in studies of the Lung Cancer Study Group (LCSG) in an attempt to improve the survival of patents with lung cancer following complete or partial surgical resection by the use of adjunctive immunotherapy, radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy. The ICC-LCSG will assist in the development and implementation of new studies to replace those in which accrual is complete. The ICC-LCSG proposes to accrue approximatley 90 patients to LCSG studies, subject to availability of active protocols and subject to revision of this forecast in light of development of new protocols.